


Pet

by KyloTrashForever



Series: Gross Breylo [7]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Anal Play, Anal Sex, Butt Plugs, Collars, Consensual Kink, Curious Ben, Dominant Kylo Ren, Double Penetration, Excessive Mentions of Fluids, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Family Drama, Kinktober 2019, Master/Pet, Multi, No Twincest, Pet Play, Pierced Kylo Ren, Reunions, Rey Is Super Into This I Promise, Tattooed Kylo Ren, Threesome - F/M/M, breylo - Freeform, corsets, i know I’m surprised too, shy Ben, tail plug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-11-15 01:29:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20857985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KyloTrashForever/pseuds/KyloTrashForever
Summary: “I only have one rule while you’re here, Ben,” he says sternly. “Don’t go in my room. Okay?”Ben can’t help but be a little thrown by the demand—such a childish and strange request, but a valid one, Ben supposes, considering it is Kylo’s house. “...okay?”“Great.” Kylo gives him another easy grin. “No worries then.”Ben watches him go—more confused than he’s ever been.In which Ben isn’t very good at following the rules.





	Pet

**Author's Note:**

> Kink Prompts:  
CORSETS | COLLARING | THREESOME
> 
> Hi, hello. This might be the kinkiest thing I’ve ever written. It’s fairly soft for Pet Play from what I’ve researched—but not soft in general by any mean. (I don’t think?) Mind the tags! 
> 
> The title is from [this song](https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=2_zi6_HAs7s)—which didn’t really inspire it per se, I just listened to it a lot while writing it. 💕

* * *

It’s not something Ben ever imagined—asking Kylo for help. 

He has a hard time remembering when he even _ spoke _to his brother last. What has it been—five, maybe even six years? He grips the strap of his bag a little tighter, staring up at the house that is nothing like where he imagined Kylo living. 

It’s not a dungeon, for one, and there isn’t a single shade of black on the shutters, and for God’s sake there is well-manicured _ shrubbery _beneath the windowsills. 

He decides he’s being foolish, standing on the stoop with actual _ nerves. _Sure, he and Kylo can rarely be in the same room with each other without devolving into a screaming match—but it’s just the weekend. Surely he can make it through that long, at the very least.

He takes a deep breath, knocking on the front door. His heart hammers away in his chest as he waits for an answer—and he takes note that even after years of absence his brother still has the power to put him on edge like this. He waits a heartbeat—or perhaps a dozen—and it’s just around the time that he has almost talked himself out of the entire thing, that the door finally swings wide to reveal a face identical to his own and yet so very _ different. _

Kylo leans against the frame, crossing his thick arms that display a wide array of colors and patterns creeping out from each shirt sleeve. The designs taper off at his wrists, ending with matching bands of thorny stems that connect to a detailed rose above each thumb. 

“Hello, little brother,” he grins. “Long time no see.”

Ben has to suppress the urge to turn around and stomp back down the drive, flashing a middle finger at his brother as he goes. He just makes him so _ angry. _He swallows around the rising ire climbing up his chest and into his throat—exhaling heavily as he forces a tight smile.

“Hello, Kylo.”

Kylo doesn’t move from his doorway—content to stand there blocking the way as he continues to flash a Cheshire grin at his disgruntled brother. 

“I was _ so _surprised to get your call.”

Ben clears his throat. “I had no other choice.”

“Oh trust me,” Kylo laughs. “I believe you. Imagine. You were going to be only a few miles away from me, in the same _ city, _mind you—and you weren’t even going to call.”

Ben’s jaw is tight. “We both know this isn’t an ideal situation.”

“For you, maybe.” Kylo shrugs lazily. “I have no problem with it.”

Ben’s face heats. “That’s because _ you _ aren’t the one who—” He takes a deep breath, collecting himself, willing himself not to let his anger get the best of him. “Regardless—if my meeting hadn’t been pushed back until Monday, and if all of the fucking hotels in town hadn’t been somehow _ full _for some convention or other—I assure you I wouldn’t be in your hair.”

Kylo shrugs one shoulder. “By all means, be in my hair. It’s good to see you.”

_ Can’t say I can say the same, _Ben thinks bitterly. 

Ben nods instead, Kylo finally moving aside to allow him entry. He takes in the high ceilings and the dark furniture and the strange artwork on the walls—all things that make the home feel very much more like Kylo’s. 

“It’s nice,” Ben comments.

“Glad you think so.” Kylo closes the front door, padding past Ben to gesture him into the kitchen. “Have you eaten yet?”

Ben drops his bag to the floor. “No. Not yet.”

“There’s sandwich stuff in the breadbox and fridge—” Kylo points out the correct locations. “—or there is shit in the freezer if you want to browse.” He picks up a plate from the bar where it looks like he’d been making a large sandwich of his own before he’d answered the door. “Feel free to help yourself.”

“I can order something…”

“Nonsense,” Kylo grins. “You’re my guest.”

Ben watches him turn to leave him, struck with confusion even though he can’t say he’s _ displeased _with Kylo immediately excusing himself from Ben’s company. “Where are you going?”

“Eating in my room.” Kylo’s face looks thoughtful then, and he turns on his heel to face Ben. “I only have one rule while you’re here, Ben,” he says sternly. “Don’t go in my room. Okay?”

Ben can’t help but be a little thrown by the demand—such a childish and strange request, but a valid one, Ben supposes, considering it _ is _ Kylo’s house. “...okay?”

“Great.” Kylo gives him another easy grin. “No worries then. Your room is the first door on the left down that hall. I’ll check in with you after dinner.”

Ben watches him go—more confused than he’s ever been by his dodgy and nonchalant behavior about this whole thing. Kylo hadn’t even sounded _ put out _ when Ben had called—something that had thoroughly taken him by surprise. The way he’d sounded, the way he’s _ acting— _it’s almost as if they never stopped speaking at all.

It makes Ben uneasy, to say the least. 

But he counts himself lucky to be afforded a quick reprieve so soon after having been forced to seek Kylo’s help. Maybe it’s a good sign that this weekend will go smoothly. That he will get through this handful of days, attend his meeting, and get back on a plane towards home to return to their easy silence. 

That’s the plan, anyway.

* * *

Ben has to admit that two hours later—when Kylo emerges from his room without a shirt, his hair clinging to his temples as if he’s been sweating—he finds himself curious as to what Kylo has been doing in there. He’d taken his brother up on the offer to raid the cabinets—but his dinner had only taken up half an hour of his time. 

He’d found his room, showered in the en suite, readied his clothes for the next day… finally wandering back out into the living room to flip through the channels on Kylo’s flat screen. By nine o’clock, Ben was only up because he was so damned _ curious. _

Kylo carries his plate in one hand, two empty water bottles that Ben hadn’t even seen him carry into his room, in the other—sauntering into the kitchen to put everything away as if he hadn’t disappeared for hours, leaving a brother he’s just seen for the first time in years, alone in the greater part of his house.

He gives Ben a smile as he strolls into the living room to join him, plopping down on the couch on the opposite end. “Anything good on?”

Ben continues to stare at the side of his face. “You were… gone a while.”

Kylo looks unbothered by Ben’s curiosity, shrugging one shoulder and scratching at the large raven inked on the left side of his chest. “I was working out.”

“I see.” 

Ben’s mouth forms a tight line, resisting the urge to roll his eyes. Of course Kylo would disappear to do something so trivial to duck out on spending time with him. Not that Ben actually _ wants _Kylo to spend time with him. 

“Your room okay?”

Ben nods. “It’s fine. Thank you.”

“I’m glad you called,” Kylo tells him, taking him by surprise. “It _ is _good to see you, little brother.” 

Ben wants to tell him to take his damned _ little brother _and shove it up his ass. They’re two minutes apart for fuck’s sake. He expels a slow breath instead. 

“Yeah, well. You can’t exactly blame me for keeping away all these years.”

Kylo huffs out a breath. “You’re still mad about that?”

“Of _ course _ I am!”

“It was like a million years ago.”

“It doesn’t matter how much time passed! It doesn’t change what you did.”

“I didn’t do anything. I’m a victim, too.”

Ben snorts. “Oh, spare me. No one asked you to put your dick in her mouth.”

“Well, _ actually”— _ Kylo makes a slightly amused expression—“_she _kind of did.”

“Then you should have said _ no.” _

“She wasn’t a good girl, Ben.” Kylo clicks his tongue. “I did you a favor.”

“She was my _ fiancé,” _ Ben almost shouts. 

“And she was trying to fuck your _ brother,” _Kylo says in an equally loud voice. “She never really liked you, Ben. She was just using you for your money.”

Ben reels as if he’s been slapped, having never been told anything like this. Even after all these years he feels it stings to think about Bazine—the images of walking in on her and his brother, Kylo’s pants around his ankles and his cock wedged deep in her mouth—it’s still enough to make his blood boil.

“None of that matters,” Ben says through gritted teeth. “What matters is my _ brother _ broke my trust.”

Kylo heaves a sigh. “Do you want an apology? Is that it?”

“Do you really think I don’t _ deserve _one?”

“I still half-believe I did you a favor,” Kylo says honestly. “You think I was the only cock she was trying to slurp on behind your back? There were plenty, Ben. I’m just the only one you saw.”

Ben looks down at his lap, clenching his fists and wondering if that’s true. He’d thought the world of Bazine—had been infatuated with her from the moment he saw her. He gave her _ everything. _ Money was never a problem—his company had already begun to do well, he knew they’d only continue to grow, and he wanted to make a life with her. He wanted to take _ care _of her.

Had she only been exploiting that the whole time?

Ben shakes his head. “Regardless. You’re my brother. You should have said no.”

“Well, if it makes you feel better… I did _ try _to say no. She’s very persistent, that one.”

Ben shuts his eyes, still feeling a little as if he might want to punch Kylo. He stands instead, refusing to look in his brother’s direction. “I’m going to bed. Good talk.”

“_Ben._”

Ben turns despite his best judgement, finding himself drawn to Kylo’s tone that has turned a little sad. “I _am_ sorry,” he says a little more earnestly. His expression is tight, and Ben knows how hard this is for him. Kylo has never apologized for anything in his life. “I know it doesn’t make up for it… but I was drunk that night. She was so _ persistent. _ Honestly, I thought maybe you even _ knew _ how she was. She didn’t exactly try to hide it very well.”

Ben looks down at his bare feet poking out of his pajama bottoms, thinking. Had he really been that blind? He hadn't exactly given Kylo a chance to explain before he effectively cut him out of his life… had he really missed all the signs with his fiancé—too enamored with her to see who she really was?

Ben breathes in deep, letting it out slowly and nodding to himself. “I’ll think about it.”

Kylo offers him a small smile. “All I can ask, really. I’d love to have a brother again.”

Sometimes Ben thinks he might agree with that sentiment—but usually it’s lost to his anger. Still, even if he’s still a little furious with the conjured image of his fiancé’s mouth wrapped around his brother’s dick—he can’t deny this new information leaves his head spinning with new perspective. 

He gives another resigned nod. “Goodnight, Kylo.”

“Night, Ben. We’ll talk more tomorrow?”

“Sure.” 

Ben doesn’t give him a chance to say more—turning on his heel and making a beeline for his room. When he lays down in his bed that night, punching his pillow for reasons that are less than necessary, he finds he’s still thinking about everything Kylo said. 

When he finally begins to drift off to sleep—he finds he’s wondering if that changes things after all.

* * *

Ben leaves early the next morning—calling a Lyft to carry him to a nearby cafe so that he can eat in peace. He uses the time to consider everything. Spends the hour of his breakfast contemplating how he feels about his brother in light of everything he’s been told. When he reassesses with unbiased eyes—he can’t deny that there might have been signs that he’d refused to acknowledge. Clues to her alleged infidelity that Ben had simply overlooked out of infatuation.

While he can’t say he’ll ever agree that Kylo was doing him a _ favor _by any means—Ben can at least see his point of view. Maybe. Eventually. 

He is his brother, after all. 

Maybe it is simply that after thirty-two years of life Ben simply doesn’t haven’t the energy to spend on hating Kylo anymore. It’s harder to do so, being around him like this. It makes him remember all the good times they had growing up. How inseparable they’d been despite how very different they are. 

Maybe being around him is simply leaving him nostalgic. 

He’s a little more collected when he leaves the cafe, and he feels less daunted now returning to Kylo’s. Feels less unnerved to be around him now that he’s sorted out his feelings properly. He steps back through Kylo’s door just after ten, using the key Kylo had given him and shouting through the house to announce his arrival. 

It’s quiet when he shuts the door behind him, and for a moment he wonders if perhaps Kylo left. He checks the living room and the kitchen—even checks the garage after only to find that Kylo’s car is definitely here. 

Where _ is _he?

He stands just outside the living room, sparing a glance down the long hall where the bedrooms lie and feels his curiosity pique. Is he in his room right now? Ben’s thoughts drift towards his strange disappearance last night, to Kylo’s _ exercising—_and he can’t help the nagging desire to see what his brother is up to in there. Why it’s _ off limits. _

He’s just looking for Kylo, after all. No harm there. 

He moves down the hall, calling Kylo’s name once more for good measure—_nearly _ reaching the door handle for Kylo’s bedroom before it suddenly wrenches open and Kylo steps out in a rush to slam it shut behind him. Ben is taken aback by Kylo’s appearance, dressed in nothing but his boxer briefs that barely contain his ah, _ situation—_and Ben averts his eyes quickly in embarrassment.

“I said don’t go in my room!”

“Well!” Ben pointedly looks at the wall, his face heated. “You weren’t answering, and I didn’t know where you were, and—”

“I’ll be out in a little while, okay? I’m… busy.”

_ I’ll fucking say. _

Ben clears his throat. “Do you... have someone in there with you? I can leave…”

“No.” Kylo’s tone is a little forceful. “It’s just me. I’ll be out in a little bit.”

Ben feels mortified to know that his brother was most likely in the middle of abusing himself when Ben interrupted, and he nods dutifully, just wanting to get out of this situation as quickly as possible. 

“Right,” Ben answers in a clipped tone. “I’ll just… be in the living room.”

“Great.” Kylo wastes no time turning back to his door to turn the handle. “Thanks.”

With that he’s gone, and Ben stands in the hallway in complete embarrassment for several seconds before shrugging it off to head back the way he came. He settles on Kylo’s couch, half-considering leaving and never coming back—finally deciding to just pretend whatever weirdness just occurred never happened. 

Definitely for the best. 

* * *

The day doesn’t get any less strange. Even though Kylo emerges half an hour later, he disappears again just after lunch for another two hours before resurfacing again. He never comments on his odd behavior, dodging all of Ben’s questions with lame excuses hardly better than his original explanation of _ exercising. _

“So what kind of meeting are you going to on Monday?”

It’s still strange, sitting on Kylo’s couch and having a _ normal _conversation with him, but Ben is trying his best. “It’s an investor meeting. We’re looking to expand.”

“Fancy.” Kylo taps the button on the remote, changing the channel. “Mom thinks the sun rises out of your ass, I swear to God.”

This takes Ben a little by surprise. “You talk to Mom?”

“Yeah?” Kylo’s eyebrow raises in amusement. “Couple of times a week, at least.” Ben’s face must do nothing to hide his surprise—because Kylo chuckles softly under his breath. “Just because you stopped talking to me, doesn’t mean everyone else did.”

Ben picks at a stray thread on his pants. “Yeah. I guess.”

“It wasn’t a guilt trip,” Kylo assures him. “I get it.” Ben gives him a look, and his laugh is a little louder now. “Well, I didn’t, admittedly. But I do now. I think.”

Ben supposes it’s the most he can ask for. 

“How is the shop doing?”

Kylo shrugs. “Great, actually. I bought out Lando two years ago. It’s all mine now.”

“Are you serious?”

“Mom didn’t tell you?”

“She… has learned not to bring you up.”

“Ah.” Kylo looks thoughtful, but he doesn’t comment. “Yeah. Well. It’s going great. I mean, for a tattoo shop.”

“Hey, you still own a thriving business,” Ben offers. “That’s an incredible thing in this economy.”

“Yeah.” Kylo grins softly. “Yeah, you’re right.”

It’s still a moment he never expected to share with his brother—this easy conversation, but Ben isn’t put out by it. It’s… nice, even. He might even be… happy? It’s too early to tell. 

Ben clears his throat, changing the subject. “Meet any women in your line of work?”

Kylo’s grin is a little wider now. “I meet a few.”

“Anyone special?”

He cuts his eyes towards Ben, still wearing that same grin that says a little more than his answering: “Maybe.”

“Ah.” Ben isn’t sure how he feels about the possibility of Kylo having someone special in his life. A week ago, he might have been resentful. Bitter, even. Now he feels some sort of detached appreciation. He might even think it’s _ nice. _“Cool.”

“You should come around more often,” Kylo urges quietly, not looking at him.

Ben stares at the screen in front of them, nodding slowly and trying to squash down the strange emotion in his chest. “Yeah,” he answers just as softly. “Maybe I should.”

* * *

By the end of his second day staying with his brother, Ben finds that he is nearly out of his mind with curiosity. He works up the nerve to ask Kylo about it as his brother makes dinner for himself, assumably getting ready to disappear again for a couple more hours before bed, and Kylo just gives him a look as if Ben is acting crazy.

“It’s not weird,” Kylo laughs. “I just like my privacy. That’s all. Don’t take it personally.”

“It’s a little strange,” Ben grumbles. 

“Aw, Ben. Are you feeling lonely out here?”

Ben rolls his eyes. “Hardly.”

Kylo stares after him for a long time, a grin slowly curling at his mouth before he finally nods his head down the hall. “Do you want to see? If you’re really that curious.”

Ben glances between his brother and the long stretch of hallway. Something about Kylo’s expression makes him nervous—and he finds that his curiosity from moments ago has petered out in the face of whatever weird shit his brother might be into. 

He shakes his head with a little more force than he needs to. “No. No. That’s fine. It’s not a big deal. I’ll just… be out here.”

Kylo shrugs, unbothered as always. “Well. If you’re sure. I’ll be back in a little while.”

Ben watches him saunter off down the hall, wondering if he should follow after Kylo after all. It’s eating him _ alive _ now—this wondering, but he isn’t sure he could even _ handle _knowing what Kylo does behind closed doors. The less he knows, the better. Probably. Surely. 

Yes.

Ben makes sure he is already in bed when Kylo emerges hours later. He hears the heavy footsteps of his brother as they land down the hall, and Ben keeps quiet in the guest bed as he stares at the blank wall on the opposite side of the bed. 

He forces his eyes shut, pointedly _ not _thinking about his newly-reconnected brother and whatever weirdness is happening in said brother’s bedroom. 

Mostly.

* * *

“I have to go out for awhile.”

Ben glances at the clock. It’s just after seven—and he’d been completely prepared for Kylo to disappear in his room again. “You’re going out?”

“Just for a bit. I need to pick up a few things.” Kylo is staring at Ben with something like intent. “I’ll be back soon.”

Ben isn’t sure why Kylo is looking at him as if this is important—maybe he feels guilty leaving when it’s Ben’s last day here? “That’s fine,” Ben assures him. 

“Remember—don’t go in my room.”

_ Ah._ He’s just worried about protecting his weird… whatever he has going on in there. Ben waves him off. “I won’t.”

And he means it, he thinks. He has no desire to stumble into Kylo’s weirdness this soon in their new less-antagonistic relationship. Better to let sleeping dogs lie.

But then Kylo is gone. And he’s left alone. And the knowledge that _ no one _is here to stop him is like a neon sign that is pasted on the ceiling. 

For the first half hour he is able to resist it. He’s able to tell himself that he needs to mind his own business. That’s it’s _ best. _

But Ben has always had a curious nature. Hell, it’s what led him to stumbling onto that heinous sight that led to his and Kylo’s fallout all those years ago. He glances down the hall, chewing at his lip and wondering. 

Surely a peek wouldn’t hurt? He can keep it to himself. It’ll be as if it never happened.

He’s walking down the hall before he can stop himself.

He lingers outside the door for a very long time, staring down at the handle and wrestling with the wrongness of what he’s doing. It isn’t his house. It’s none of Ben’s fucking _ business _ what happens in this room.

But Ben finds himself reaching for the doorknob all the same.

He turns it slowly, letting the door creak open as if at any moment some sort of guard dog or alarm system will be there to greet him. Instead, a large four poster comes into view—adorned with black sheets and matching black pillows that accent the muted grey walls perfectly. Exactly what he would expect of Kylo.

He pushes the door wider, stepping inside to try and peer around the room that is darkened with the thick, closed privacy blinds. The only light comes from the setting sun outside that peeks through the closed slats of the blinds. There is nothing out of the ordinary here. Nothing that would give Kylo any reason to—

Then he sees it.

Tucked away in the corner of the bedroom behind the door—a large, black-barred cage that stands eye-level with Ben. He gapes at it for several seconds, stunned as to why it would be here. What it would _ hold— _and then in the dimness he is just able to make out the tiny form sleeping at the bottom—curled on a plush, pink bed that resembles a human-sized version of an average pet bed. 

She’s… beautiful. Even curled in on herself in sleep Ben can make out the pert nose, the delicate cheekbones, the soft waves of her chestnut hair. He takes a cautious step in wonder, taking in the fact that she seems to be wearing some sort of fitted pink corset that from her position on her back—make her breasts strain above it with every breath. 

Ben is still gaping at what he’s seeing, unable to make sense of it, unable to _ understand— _and for several moments he hasn’t the faintest idea of what to do. 

Then she stirs, and his good sense returns.

There’s a collar at her throat. An actual _ collar. _ It’s thin and pink to match her corset and studded with sparkling clear gems and what the actual _ fuck _is going on here?

Ben has left this house once since arriving. _ Once _ . In all the time he’s been here there has been no sign of another person. Ben hadn’t the faintest _ idea. _

Is she… is she even here of her own free will? 

Jesus Christ—did Kylo _ kidnap _her?

Suddenly panic sets in. He rushes to the cage, finding the door bolted shut—something that confuses him since the bars are wide enough that she could undo it herself if she wanted. _ Why doesn’t she get herself out? _He quickly undoes the lock, wrenching the door open and ducking inside to check that the woman isn’t hurt in any way. 

He notices the little ears on her head then—fastened to her hair on a thin, black band that is buried in her hair—and he can’t help but think that this is exactly the sort of strange shit he’d been afraid of finding. He and his fucking _ curiosity. _

Ben doesn’t know what to do at first, just kneeling by her little bed and admittedly drinking in her mesmerizing visage for a few moments before he remembers himself. He gently reaches to let his palm rest against her shoulder—shaking her softly to try and rouse her without causing her too much of a fright. 

She stirs in sleep, eyes fluttering open as she stretches her arms, and when her light eyes of some color he can’t quite make out in the dimmer light of the bedroom find his—she actually _ smiles. _ She pushes up to her knees—Ben’s eyes are immediately drawn to the _ bare _expanse of her shapely thighs and the little black scrap of silk between them—crawling a little closer to him as her hands smooth over his chest. 

Her face draws nearer and _ nearer, _ and Ben is frozen, he is _ stunned. _ When he feels her lips at his cheek, feels her _ tongue _slide out to lick him from jaw to cheekbone—he is shocked enough back into his senses that he stumbles out of the cage backwards to land on his ass. 

He’s breathing hard as she slinks out of the cage—crawling towards him with that same teasing expression. He feels his mouth hanging open, feels the confusion written in every facet of his face—but she’s sliding her hands over his stomach now. She’s smoothing them over the planes of his chest. She’s _ straddling _him for fuck’s sake, and Ben, he—

She looks down at his arms then that are bare beneath the sleeves of his t-shirt, peering down at them in the near-darkness for several seconds with apparent confusion. She finds his face again, cocking her head and pouting her lip, and Ben doesn’t know what’s happening, has no idea what to _ do. _

“Miss? Are you alright? I can—I can help you if you need me to. I can get you out of here. Just tell me if that’s what you want. Tell me how to help you.”

She stares at him for several long moments, her brow furrowed and her lips pouted and why isn’t she _ saying _anything and what should he—

Then her mouth curls into a slow, mischievous grin, and she crawls a little closer and Ben’s heart is _ racing _ and she’s so _ close _to his mouth and he has no idea what to—

“Well, well. I’m glad to know I was right about your curious nature.” 

Ben’s eyes fly up to the door to find Kylo leaning against the frame. The woman’s face turns to look at him over her shoulder, and even from this angle Ben can see how it lights up. She untangles herself from Ben to crawl to Kylo instead, and Ben notices for the first time there is a _ tail _ that falls out from one side of a _ very _ skimpy thong. He tries to will himself not to stare at the sight of her very bare, very _ toned _ass—but he finds it's incredibly difficult. 

Ben tries to swallow around the thick lump in his throat. What is the fucking tail _ attached _ to? 

Kylo shuts the door behind him, flicking one of the switches on the wall to light up a small portion of the recessed lighting. He sets the bag he brought down on the floor, and then he leans on his haunches to run his fingers through the woman’s hair. She arches her neck to lean into it, nuzzling his hand as his palm covers her cheek and he leans in to kiss her long and slow and definitely a little inappropriately considering Ben is still sprawled on the floor of whatever nightmare he’s walked into.

Kylo pulls away, still looking at the woman as his thumb slides against her cheek lovingly. “I see you met Rey.” Ben thinks Kylo is talking to him now. “Isn’t she a pretty kitty?”

“What the fuck is going on here, Kylo?”

“Don’t worry.” Kylo runs a knuckle under Rey’s chin, stroking there. “This is completely consensual. She _ wants _ this.”

“I think I might need to hear her tell me that herself.”

“Kitties don’t speak, Ben.” Ben watches with shocked interest as Kylo lets that same knuckle run down the length of her throat, extending a finger so that it dips between her breasts to disappear into the bodice of her corset. “But they might meow for you if you’re good to them.” Kylo finally turns to look at Ben then, grinning as if what’s happening is the most normal thing in the world. “You see, I _ was _ surprised when you called, but not only for the reasons you might think. Once a month Rey and I spend a very… special weekend together. I didn’t really want to give that up for you. You understand, of course.” 

He gestures to Rey as if it’s all the explanation Ben needs—and Ben is surprised when he almost… gets it. “Why would you _ do _this?”

“It’s about giving up control.” Kylo is still stroking his finger in and out of Rey’s cleavage, and her eyes flutter closed as she leans into it. “And my girl has had a hard life. She _ likes _ to give that up for me. She _ likes _being taken care of. And who better to do it than me? Don’t you think?”

Ben is still gaping a little, and he definitely doesn’t quite understand—but he knows he needs to get out of this room. He needs to get out right _ now. _ He tries to scramble to his feet, nearly tripping over himself in his haste—and it is only then that Kylo rises from his haunches to stand. 

“Where are you going?”

“Leaving, obviously. I shouldn’t have intruded. This is none of my business.”

“Do you want it to be?”

Ben halts in his tracks, turning in place from where he’s nearly reached the door to stare incredulously at his brother. “What?”

“Do you _ want _it to be your business?”

“I don’t know what you mean.”

“Oh, I think you do, little brother.”

Ben swallows thickly, eyes darting between Kylo and a still-kneeling Rey who is smiling up at him contently. “No, I don’t.”

“Rey and I have been talking—or rather, _ I’ve _been talking while she listens—but she’s very keen on the idea of you participating.”

Ben’s eyes go wide. “_Participating?” _

“Mhm.” He looks down at Rey, reaching to pat her head gently as she closes her eyes in contentment. “Aren’t you, Rey?”

Her eyes drift open, peeking up at Ben from under her lashes—and Ben is stunned to see her nod slowly, even _ more _stunned when she reaches out to let her fingers trail over the leg of his pants. 

“Don’t you think she’s a pretty kitty, Ben?”

“I don’t—that is—this is _ insane—” _

“Don’t think about it so much,” Kylo coos. “How long has it been since you let someone take care of you, Ben?”

Ben’s mouth purses, his brow knitting because it’s been _ years _ since he’s allowed anyone close enough to even have the _ possibility _ to do so. Too hung up on the memory of a woman who it seems never really wanted him in the first place. 

“That’s what I thought,” Kylo presses. “Rey would take such good care of you. Wouldn’t you, Rey?”

She nods again, stroking his leg now in a steady up-and-down that leaves him transfixed. “This is insane,” he whispers again.

“Let go,” Kylo urges. “Come here.”

He jumps when he feels Kylo’s hand at his back, gently urging him to move. He stands frozen for a handful of seconds, still torn and unsure and yet so _ curious _ and now he’s _ moving _ without even realizing it and he’s at the damned bed and _ sitting _before he ever knows what’s happening. 

He watches with rapt interest as Rey crawls towards him, as she urges him backwards to crawl over him on the bed—her hands gliding over his thighs in a slow back-and-forth that only worsens the racing of his heart. He props on his elbows, still feeling as if he’s intruding somehow. 

“Kylo, I—”

“Shh, Ben. You’re the only one who has any issues with this, I assure you. If you really want to leave, you can.”

Ben looks down at this beautiful creature who is still touching him, still _ smiling _ at him—and he wonders if he really wants to leave. He wonders if he only thinks he _ should _want to.

“Besides,” Kylo continues. “I believe I owe you.”

“Owe…?”

He feels her fingers at the button of his jeans, and he nearly jumps at the contact, but she only runs a hand under his shirt to smooth over his hip in comfort. Then she returns to her task—deftly undoing his jeans and pulling them apart. He can’t help the way he’s half-hard in his boxers—for God’s sake just _ look _ at her—but Rey doesn’t seem to mind at all. In fact, she seems _ delighted. _

She tugs at his jeans until they are over his thighs and down his legs, and Ben just _ lets _ her as if he’s helpless to do anything else. In this moment it feels like he is. His mouth falls open when her fingers curl around the tented fabric—when her thumb presses just under where the head of his cock rests—his eyes rolling back a little because it’s been so _ long _since anyone touched him. 

He whips his head around when he remembers himself, finding Kylo sitting at the edge of the bed and just _ watching_. He thinks he should be more wary about all this, should be a little more _ reserved _ about his twin possibly seeing his dick—but right now he’s too enthralled by this woman who might not actually be real. How can she be? She’s so fucking _ perfect. _

He feels little fingers curl around the band of his boxers, pulling and _ tugging _ until his cock springs free and he’s _ completely _ hard now and Rey still looks so _ delighted. _

“I told her,” Kylo tells him huskily. “About what happened between us. I told her I wished I could make it better.”

Ben is struggling to breathe as Rey’s fist slides up and down his cock. 

“Rey offered—in her own way—to make it better for us… If she got the chance,” Kylo breathes. “Isn’t she perfect, Ben?”

Ben wants to agree, he _ really _ does—but Rey is ducking until her lips are _ right there, _ and Ben is definitely _ holding his breath, _ and when she opens her mouth, when she gives him her _ tongue— _Ben just about comes apart. 

“_Fuck.” _

He falls to his back as his hands cover his face—unable to focus on anything but the way her lips close over the head of his cock or the way her tongue strokes at the underside just before she draws him in deeper to suck. 

She pushes down straight to the hilt without warning—and Ben’s hips jerk instinctively until the head of his cock touches the softness of her _ throat _ and Rey just sucks harder. Just _ holds _him there. He thinks she takes his goddamned soul with her when she draws back up—pulling almost completely off to mouth at his cockhead, flicking her tongue against the slit there and lapping up the dewy beads of precum that escape him. 

Ben’s eyes fly open when he feels a dip in the bed, having almost forgotten Kylo was here and sent into near-panic with the reminder. But Kylo only slides closer to Rey, rubbing a hand down her back in a soothing motion. 

“This is even hotter than I thought it would be,” he tells them. “Watching her suck you off. It’s like I get to watch her suck _ me _off from a distance. Isn’t she amazing at it, Ben?”

Ben tries to speak, he really does—but Rey takes him all the way inside again as she begins to bob down his cock in a steady rhythm. 

“And she likes it, too,” Kylo continues. “I can tell.”

Ben’s hooded gaze can just catch the way Kylo’s hand glides over her rounded ass to slip between her legs. Rey moans suddenly around his cock—the vibrations enough to make his toes curl. 

“She’s fucking _ soaked, _Ben.”

Ben wonders if it’s wrong that this pleases him. That his cock swells impossibly further just from knowing that she’s enjoying this so much. He’s just able to move to his elbows—reaching tentatively to brush the hair from her face so that he might get a better view. Rey peeks up at him from beneath her lashes, and then she releases his cock only to lap the wide flat of her tongue up the underside from base to tip—_watching _ Ben as he watches her. 

Kylo surprises him by moving to kneel over Ben’s legs—hooking his fingers into the little string of Rey’s thong and tugging it aside to push his fingers deeper inside. 

“I think Rey deserves something, too. Don’t you think?”

Ben can hardly think now, with the way Rey’s fist is twisting at the base of his cock even as she sucks him down deep. The way she moans around his length as Kylo works his fingers in and out of her. He recognizes that Kylo is shoving down his sweats—that he’s pulling out his cock to stroke it roughly. 

“If you think her mouth is fuckable… Her cunt is a _ dream, _ Ben.” Ben watches as Kylo dips his hips—his fingers that are shiny with _ her _ reaching to grab at her waist. The way Rey all but _ purrs _ around Ben’s cock—arching her back to lean back into it as Kylo fills her—it might be the most erotic thing Ben has ever experienced, and he’s still not in full belief that this is actually _ happening. _

Kylo’s strokes are steady at first—a slow in-and-out as he rocks into Rey’s tiny body—and she turns her head to slide her tongue down Ben’s cock before she lowers to tease him below. He almost chips his teeth—grinding them tight as she licks and sucks him in a place no other woman has ever paid attention to before. 

He can’t decide if it’s torture or bliss.

“You like it don’t you.” Kylo’s voice forever reminds him of what is happening—what he’s _ allowing _to happen. “You like her teasing your balls with her pretty little tongue while my cock is inside her.”

Ben groans, because he does—for whatever reason—he _ absolutely _ does. 

“Tell her how good she’s doing, Ben. Good kitties deserve praise. Isn’t she a good kitty?”

“Y-yeah,” Ben chokes out just as Rey sucks an entire testicle into her mouth. “So good.”

Kylo thrusts into her a little harder—a sound tearing from Rey’s throat as her body jolts her forward a fraction. 

“You can do better than that, Ben. Use your words. She likes to hear it.”

“It’s—it’s _ so—_it’s better than—better than _ anything—_better than _ anyone has ever—Rey.” _

He can’t seem to form a coherent sentence—but when he looks down, he can _ see _ how pleased she is by what he’s managed. Kylo is having a hard time concentrating now—his eyes shut and his lip trapped between his teeth as he grips Rey’s hips tight, as he _ slams _ into her so hard that she’s forced to take Ben into her _ throat _when she swallows him to the base. 

Ben can feel it building inside him—that heady pressure that coils and churns and _ blooms _as it tingles up his length. He knows that very soon he will lose it completely, and he knows he should warn her—gently tangling his fingers in her hair as he tries to pry her away. She only reaches for his hands, twining her fingers with his and holding them tight as she hollows her cheeks to suck harder. 

Ben sees stars and hears colors and he isn’t sure he remembers his own _ name— _ the only surety in his life her mouth and her tongue and _ her _ in this moment. He thinks he’s saying her name, or maybe it’s just nonsensical sounds—but he hears Kylo’s drawn out moan, catches the way his body is still save for a slight twitching as he assumably empties inside her—and Ben thinks maybe it’s okay. Maybe it’s okay to just—

Rey’s eyes catch his just as she suctions her lips to his cock on the upstroke—and Ben loses it completely. 

He doesn’t think he’s ever come so hard in his life, and she takes everything he gives her. She swallows down every last drop—even licking him clean after in a way that’s almost _ tender. _ Ben knows there’s nothing about this that’s tender. It’s obscene, it’s _ insane _, and he gasps for breath and struggles to come down from it. He can’t tear his eyes away from her bright eyes—green, no blue, perhaps both—staring up at him so sweetly as she gives little kitten licks at the head of his spent cock. 

It’s Kylo that brings him back to reality. 

He curls over Rey’s body, pressing a kiss against her shoulder as she immediately turns her head to find his mouth. He watches as Kylo’s tongue finds hers—and he can’t help but wonder if Kylo can taste him on her tongue. 

He can’t help but wonder why that thought has his cock twitching again with interest. 

Kylo’s gaze shifts to his brother’s face as he pulls away—his lips curling in a grin. “What do you think, are we even now?”

Ben is at a loss for words. He feels himself gaping, his heart still pounding away in his chest and his thoughts dizzy and disjointed—so it’s a surprise, when Rey slides up his body to find his mouth. For a moment he’s too shocked to respond when her tongue traces the seam there, too taken aback to recognize what’s happening. 

But then he melts into it, allows her to lick into his mouth as he closes his eyes, as he feels her body slide against his own. His cock rests just beneath her ass, and he groans as she begins to rub against it—her underwear still askew and her cunt still slick with Kylo and _ her. _

“We’re even now, little brother,” Kylo rumbles, forcing Ben’s eyes open. “But that doesn’t mean we’re done. Unless you want to be?”

Rey pulls away, reaching to trace her finger across the shape of Ben’s mouth as she grins down at him. She leans to press a soft kiss at his jaw, and his eyes flutter closed as his hands instinctively curl around her hips. 

“I don’t want to be done,” Ben breathes.

“Perfect.” Kylo’s arms snake around Rey’s waist—pulling her away so quickly that the loss of her warmth actually makes him _ gasp. _“Then come here.”

Kylo haphazardly carries Rey up the bed—settling against the headboard as he pulls her back against his chest. Her fingers tease his forearms that are still wrapped tight around her ribs, and he ducks to let his lips mouth at her throat—tugging at the thin, pink collar with his teeth. 

Kylo’s colorful arms with their ink and their patterns are a stark contrast to the soft pink of Rey’s corset—and he lets one large hand glide down the front of her until his palm settles just over her half-naked cunt to curl two fingers inside of her slippery opening. 

And Rey… Rey is a _ goddess _ with the way she arches and moans. With the way she lets her eyes find Ben to take in the way he _ watches _her. 

“You want to fuck her. Don’t you, Ben.” Ben can’t tear his eyes away from the way Kylo steadily pumps his fingers in and out of her. “She wants you to.” Kylo turns to lick at Rey’s earlobe. “Don’t you, Rey?”

She bites her lip, nodding softly and never taking her eyes off Ben. 

“Ben.” His eyes snap up, meeting Kylo’s heated gaze. Kylo nods his head towards the other side of the room. “Grab that bag.” 

Ben’s head drifts between Kylo and the bag that still sits on the floor by the door—finally scrambling from the bed after it and bringing it back. He reaches inside as his fingers brush against some hard plastic, and he closes them around a bottle to drag it out. It’s cylindrical and clear, filled with some transparent liquid that sloshes when Ben shakes it. 

“I’m even going to let you do the fun part,” Kylo tells him.

Ben swallows. “The fun part?”

Kylo’s fingers slide out of Rey with a _ squelch _— gaze heated as he holds out his palm. Ben goes to place the bottle there, but Kylo’s finger brush against his skin, smearing the clinging wetness of Rey there. Kylo grins as it happens, lingering for a second before taking the bottle from Ben. He sets it on the comforter, reaching instead to stroke at Rey’s fluffy tail that he can now see is attached to—is attached to—

“_Fuck._”

“Mhm.” Kylo teases the end before sliding his fingers back down the furry length to the end that is attached to some black silicone wedged deep inside Rey’s ass. “It’s pretty, isn’t it? But it’s in the way right now. I want you to take it out.”

Ben’s mouth goes dry. “Take it out?”

“It’s not hard. It’ll come easy. But I want to watch.”

Ben’s eyes flick up to meet Rey’s—taking in her hooded gaze and her parted mouth, and she nods back at him softly. 

His fingers tremble slightly as he reaches for her still-skewed underwear, hooking his fingers into the thin string around her hips to slide the whole thing down her thighs. She aids him by lifting her hips—spreading her thighs and angling her legs until the tiny scrap comes away easily. Her thighs are wet and sticky with Kylo’s cum, and he thinks maybe it shouldn’t turn him on as much as it does—knowing he’s just been inside her. 

But it does. For whatever reason, _ it does. _

Ben reaches for the base of the tail gingerly—mesmerized by the way her puckered flesh furls around it, holding it in even as her body clamps down on every side. 

She makes a tiny sound when he gives it a little pull, something like a gasp or whimper, and Ben rubs his thumb just above her opening to soothe as he gives it another minor tug. 

He watches intently as her body releases the smooth, black plug—leaving her slightly open as the stretched hole twitches in its wake. He runs the soft tail through his fist—giving it a stroke before dropping it somewhere behind him. He can’t tear his eyes away from her even as Kylo grabs for the bottle at his side, as he brings it around to squirt a generous amount into his palm. 

He works it over his fingers, coating them thoroughly before sliding his palm down Rey’s front to push through her folds and lower. Ben sucks in a breath as Kylo curls his fingers into the opening Ben has just freed up—pumping them in and out slowly as Rey hums contentedly. 

“I’m going to take this,” Kylo rasps, “and I’m going to let you fuck her pretty little cunt. Because you want to. Because _ she _ wants you to.”

Kylo lifts her body to angle her so that he can dip his hips—his cock bobbing out beneath her as he thrusts upwards to let it part her folds. Ben knows he shouldn’t watch this part, shouldn’t be staring intently enough to memorize the size, shape, and color of his twin’s cock (for fuck’s sake is that a glint of _ silver _at the head?), but he can’t seem to look anywhere else. 

He watches every moment. Watches as Kylo strokes between the lips of her cunt to wet himself in the mix of the lube and himself and _ her. _ Watches as he dips lower to nudge the head of his cock at the stretched little hole that just held her tail. _ Transfixed _by the way she stretches to accommodate him, by the guttural sound she makes as he fills her up. 

Ben can hardly breathe as Kylo pushes deep inside before dragging back out slowly—the tight little hole gripping his slick length with every movement.

“Well?” Kylo strokes into her as his palms slide over her thighs to part them a little wider. “What are you waiting for?”

Ben’s heart hammers in his chest and his ears and everywhere else—still half in shock that he’s here. That he’s about to _ do this. _

But Rey’s arms reach for him, her face contorted in pleasure as her fingers brush along his shoulders—and he can’t find it in him to hesitate any longer. He covers her body, too-aware of the way he can feel Kylo’s arms and legs and recognize just how much he is _ here _ and even more how much Ben doesn’t even _ mind. _

Because she’s so warm against him—her arms soft and welcoming as they circle around his waist. Her palms glide down his ribs and over his ass, and she’s _ pulling _him as if she wants him inside her as much as he wants to be there. She nips at his bottom lip before she soothes it with her tongue—letting the slippery organ slip past his teeth to tangle with his own, just as the head of his cock bumps against her entrance. 

He groans as he slides against her, closing his eyes as he catches at the slick hole that already promises warmth and wet and _ everything _he could ever want. He holds his breath as presses deeper, as the tight channel invites him inside, and he feels her hands sliding over his shoulders as she angles her head to kiss him deeper. 

“Fuck, it’s—” He releases a shuddered breath, letting it ghost against her lips as she mindlessly moves on to mouth at his jaw, his throat, _ everywhere _ she can reach. “_So good.” _

He hears her hum against his throat, pushing deeper inside as she swallows up every inch he gives her. It so slick inside, and he can _ feel _ it—can feel her still so full of Kylo. It’s _ obscene, _and he grits his teeth because it fills him up with heat to know that his brother has just been here. He can’t make sense of it, but it makes him harder than he’s ever been. 

And he can feel him now. Just there on the other side. Can feel Kylo with every stroke. Feel his cock moving inside her and making everything that much tighter. That much _ better _.

“You feel it, don’t you,” Kylo grunts against Rey’s throat. “You feel me.”

“Yes,” Ben breathes. “I feel you.” Kylo tilts his hips to push deep, and Ben feels every moment of the slide. “_Fuck.” _

“Move, Ben. _ Move.” _

He doesn’t hesitate, drawing out of her as Kylo groans against the bend of Rey’s shoulder. He grits his teeth, his cock swollen and his balls heavy and he could come from this. He could come _ just _from this. 

Kylo waits until the moment Ben begins to push back inside to withdraw, creating a tandem pattern that never leaves her unfilled for even a moment. Rey never speaks—clinging to whatever rules she and Kylo have established, but the _ sounds _she’s making tell him everything he needs to know. 

Breathless cries and soft whimpers brush against his skin, and her nails dig into the hard muscle of his shoulders as they slam into her tiny body again and again. Ben feels Kylo’s hand between them so that he can tug at the neckline of her corset, freeing her breast to hoist it up like an offering. He palms her roughly, tweaking the little hardened bud of her nipple until she’s gasping with it. 

“That’s it, Rey,” Kylo rasps. “Can you come like a good kitty? You need it, don’t you. You _ need _ to come stuffed from both ends.”

Ben’s blood rushes in his ears, ducking his head to lick at her pulse point—his tongue catching the edge of the thin collar just as his teeth scrape across her skin. 

“_Ah.” _

It’s not an actual word that falls from her mouth, but it’s like music, in the way it makes Ben shudder all over. He slides deeper, pushes _ harder, _ feeling the thick drag of his brother’s cock nearly against his own—separated by almost _ nothing _ as their bodies move together to fill her repeatedly.

“Fuck, I’m gonna—”

Kylo heaves out a labored breath. “You can come. She likes it. Being filled like that. Fuck—” Rey cries out as he twists her nipple, sucking a mark into her shoulder. “We’ll both be there. Filled with _ both _ of us. _ Fuck.” _

Ben closes his eyes—his mind clouding over with lust-driven thoughts that are nothing more than a hazy fog of impending ecstasy. He moves faster, and Kylo does the same, and she’s holding him _ so close now— _ her arms threaded around his neck and her lips just under his chin and he almost imagines his name whispered there and it’s enough— _ just _enough for him to—

He shudders through it—his cock twitching in heavy spurts to add his own spend to the lingering remnants of Kylo’s—panting against her skin even as Kylo continues to stroke in and out of her, his hand snaking between them to press into her clit as he starts to rub a heavy pattern there. Ben ducks his head to wrap his lips around her nipple, still gushing deep inside her as he tugs on the little hardened nub to suck it into his mouth. 

Her fingers wind in his hair, her breath quickening and her body beginning to shake a little, and her thighs come around his hips to hold him inside as Kylo’s hips move erratically—close to his own release. Kylo manages to hold on until Rey tips over the edge, her entire body trembling as she grows _ tighter _ and _ wetter _around Ben’s cock that is still wedged inside. Kylo lets go as soon as he feels her begin to come, grunting through his own orgasm as he finally goes still. 

There are several moments after where they lie still, struggling to catch their breath as lips trail lazily over skin and hands wander aimlessly over bodies. It’s warm and wet and a little filthy—the aftermath of all this, but Ben is so content in this moment that everything else doesn’t seem to catch up just yet.

Right now there is _ nothing _ outside of this moment. 

There is a lot of soft sounds and slight winces as they draw out of her—and Kylo wastes no time in pulling her into his chest as they settle on their sides. It is then that Ben feels almost like he might be intruding, and even as he is still attempting to catch his breath, he tries to slide away with the intent to leave them to themselves. 

Rey’s hand flies out to stop him, her fingers encircling his wrist before moving to pat the space in front of her. Kylo lazily cracks open an eye from over her shoulder, nodding softly in agreement as if inviting him to stay. He hesitates for several seconds, finally drawn in by the sleepy grin at her mouth and the promised warmth beside her—settling instead on the side opposite Kylo as she coaxes him closer so that she can nestle into his chest. 

It’s odd, being here like this, but it’s also pleasant, _ warm—_it’s the most content Ben has felt in a long time. He feels the heavy call of sleep beckoning, his eyelids growing heavy even as Rey’s fingers trail idly over his forearm. 

“Sleep, Ben,” Kylo murmurs from behind her. “We’ll talk in the morning.”

Rey’s fingers close around his wrist, her thumb stroking back-and-forth there before her eyes flutter closed, a quiet smile still painting her mouth. 

_ Yes, _Ben thinks just before he lets his own eyes drift closed. 

They definitely have a lot to talk about.

* * *

Ben untangles himself from their bed long before they wake the next morning. 

In the light of day, the full gravity of what occurred in that bedroom weighs down on him, and he feels bubbling panic coursing through him as he imagines facing them. He considered for a moment just _ leaving—_but he knows that is a cowardly thing to even consider.

He settles at the bar in the kitchen instead, trying to stamp down the impending dread and telling himself they can handle it like adults. That it will be _ fine. _

He nearly tips over his cereal bowl when small hands curl over his shoulders some time later, a soft mouth pressing a kiss into his cheek as his body tenses.

“Morning, Ben.”

Her voice is… _ lovely. _Soft and lilting, her accent reminding him of warm tea and crisp morning air—and he turns his head in slight shock as she gives him a wide grin. 

“I don’t believe we’ve been, ah, _ properly _introduced, but I’m Rey. Rey Niima.”

He feels his face flood with heat as he remembers everything that happened between them. “B-Ben.”

“You’re not getting bashful on me now, are you, Ben?” She winks at him as she saunters over to the fridge, tugging it open to peer inside. “I quite enjoyed our night, didn’t you?”

He feels himself gaping at her, distracted by her little sleep shorts and the loss of her ears and tail. She turns to look at him expectantly, cocking an eyebrow as she waits for him to answer.

“Right,” he sputters. “So did I.”

She beams back at him cheekily. “Well, that much was obvious.”

Ben’s ears feel like they’re on fire, but he’s saved from responding when Kylo strolls in behind her, shirtless and stretching before he reaches Rey to throw his arms around her middle, smacking a kiss on her cheek. He turns his head to grin lazily in Ben’s direction.

“I see you two have properly met,” he smirks. “Rey’s silent time is up now—although you might like her better when she _ can’t _talk.”

Rey smacks him across the chest, rolling her eyes. “Don’t be a wanker.” She smiles at Ben. “Honestly, _ you _ obviously got all the sweet bits of your family.”

Kylo faux-pouts. “I’m not sweet?”

“Not in the slightest.” She presses up on her toes to kiss him. “But, I like that about you.”

They’re so… _ normal, _and Ben finds it jarring in light of everything that happened. Rey must notice his gaping, because she skips over to the bar to cover her hand with his. 

“I hope you don’t feel uncomfortable about any of it,” she soothes. “I loved it.”

“You did?”

She bites her lip to stifle a wider smile, nodding. “Bloody amazing is what it was.”

“Mm.” Kylo swallows down the orange juice he’s just finished chugging. “I have to agree.”

Ben blinks, glancing down at their joined hands. “It _ was _ amazing,” he admits. 

Kylo shuffles to lean over the bar, beaming up at Ben as he rests his chin on his fist. “Does this mean you’ll visit more often?”

Ben glances between his brother and this beautiful creature he still hasn’t quite figured out—his mind reeling and his pulse racing and it’s _ so _much easier than it probably should be when he answers:

“Yes. I think it does.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!  
Come say hi on [tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/kylotrashforever)!  
I made a [Twitter](https://mobile.twitter.com/KTF_Reylo), come follow me!


End file.
